Steven T. Learoyd (The Autumnlands)
Lost in a new world, where magic and talking beasts existed, Learoyd was confused at his situation, believing he was dreaming. Many of the citizens of fallen Keneil believed him to be the Great Champion of legends, however he was unwilling to be placed as some sort of saviour and was distrustful of the creatures. He spent most of his time studying his surroundings and eventually decided to assist the stranded citizens of Keneil in their survival. After selecting a short sword from the city's armory, though the gentlebeings were amused at him selecting a female's weapon. When a war band of giant bats attacked the encampment Learoyd was the first to take the initiative to launch a counterattack until the gentlebeings rallied to an effective defensive strategy. After the bats retreated Learoyd decided to follow them. The next morning he set out and was joined by Dusty, who secretly followed him. Rather than tell the young pup to go back he allowed him to join him, befriending him. After finding the bat tribe's cave, he soon discovered the ram-shacked village of the bison and realized how desperate the savage tribe was. Returing to Keneil, he reported to Gharta about a possible defensive site and later conversed with Goodfoot in procuring some supplies such as rope and brimstone. He also requested that she speak to the bison to arrange a parley. Learoyd guided Dusty and a few of his friends: Enna, Kev, and Reg, back to the bat cave, to gather guano. After he returned safely with his young charges, he found Sandorst had completed seizing leadership from Gharta. When Sandorst attempted to force the human to submit with a stun spell, Learoyd was unharmed shocking the denizens of Keneil. Learoyd allowed Gharta and her companion Gaffa to be imprisoned, but later promised the two to rescue them at the right time. He spied on Goodfoot and Sandorst conspiring together to make Sandorst look like a hero using the remaining hastas crystals he collected as tribute from his fellow wizards. Learoyd made some preparations of his own creating homemade explosives using the supplies Goodfoot sold him and the bat guano he collected. He later stole the magic crystals to ensure the two parties would remain in Keneil and not interfere with his plans. At the meeting place between the Bison army and Keneil, Learoyd met with Seven-Scars for a single-combat duel. The two shared a conversation which Learoyd sympathized with his people's plight at being abused by the city folk, however he could not allow them to slaughter them. He knew the duel was a ruse but used the parley and his talk with the bison chief to delay the army's advance long enough for his bomb to go off. The weapon took majority of Seven-Scar's warriors. The chief angered at the deceit attempted to kill Learoyd. Learoyd ordered those that could fight to stay while the remaining citizens of Keneil escape to a landbridge where they would be safe. Learoyd defended the landbridge where the gentlebings were escaping to. He was the last to cross but was hindered by fight Seven-Scars. Sandorst detecting the ambient magic that the human hidden nearby, casted a spell that destroyed the bridge causing the pursuing bison and human to plummet to their deaths. | Powers = Master Tactician and Strategist: Learyods is an accomplished strategist. Most likely due to his prior background as a soldier he is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Cybernetic Enhancements: Learyod possessing numerous implants in his body. The implants on his eyes allow him to zoom at objects or locations. He also has something like a mental computer that allows him to read a database of his people's history and perform advanced calculations. His arms and legs also possess implants though they appear to be malfunctioning. Immunity to Magic: For some strange reason, Leayrod's body is immune to magic. Lethal spells against him are useless, leaving him mostly unscathed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Shortsword | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | OtherMedia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Modern-Age Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans